


Where the Heart Calls

by Merfilly



Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither is aware until too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Completely intended as a platonic piece.

Chicago was an unwelcoming place for King Marchand and his new paramour. He had known it, and gone only long enough to cash out his business… with one of Sal's business rivals. Let them shoot it out, he'd told Victoria.

For a time, New York had thrilled her, but as time passed, Victoria became aware of several facts. One was that America, despite its reputation for shocking mores, was boring and too narrow minded after her freedom in Europe. The second fact was that even King seemed to be losing his appeal, as well as his interest in her, now that they had settled to a more conventional life. Perhaps it had to do with her refusal to actually wed him, a decision that still puzzled her in her private thoughts.

It was as she realized the third factor that she understood that decision, though. The third and final fact of her new existence in America was simply that there was no Toddy. Letters and telegrams were one thing, but to be unable to just fall into that comfortable existence kept her on edge more than she really wished to live.

"I think I fell in love with you, and never saw it," she whispered to the most recent letter.

* * *

Toddy sighed dramatically, causing Andre to point at the door in irritation. Reluctantly, for where did he have to go, Toddy left the office. He'd traveled. He'd enjoyed the creme of crop of new admirers, earned in that last, wild show. And through it all, he'd been unhappy.

Andre, it seemed, was tired of being his leaning wall in his fits of despondent melancholy.

If only Victoria were here… but that was the crux of it, wasn't it?

"Ahh, my dear Count, if you could but be here still."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> No matter where you choose to be  
> In my heart I'll always see you  
> Everywhere


End file.
